The Fantasia Coalition
by McFarnsworth
Summary: The cold winter mistress of Arendelle City, Elsa Kristensen known by her fans as the Ice Queen has always considered herself a small fry in the super-hero world. But when a green-eyed man shows up in her apartment and makes her an offer she finds herself down the rabbit hole on a journey of corruption and conspiracy that spans the entire globe. Modern Super Hero AU.
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

**The Fantasia Coalition**

Chapter 1: The Invitation

Sirens wailed in the distance. Snow softly drifted down ever so softly from the grey, mid-December skies. This is Arendelle City at its most beautiful. And its most dangerous. All the punks like to come out around Christmas, in hopes of crushing just a little bit of the holiday spirit. But not this year. She had received a tip that a couple of The Weasel's thugs are planning to hit Oaken National Bank at midnight.

_This is what I live for._

The sound of glass tinkles as two oblivious crooks entered the bank's back window.

_It's good that the cold doesn't bother me but I can't say the same of those two._

Elsa chuckled to herself at the old joke. Skating down from her hidden perch overlooking the bank, she landed with a dull thud. After pausing briefly to curse her own obvious lack of stealth, she swooped through the now broken window.

"What the hell was that? Weasel said we'd be all good on this one!" The bearded man barked in alarm, brandishing his handgun wildly.

"Shut up, this is just a smash and grab. We'll be long gone before she even thinks of showing her stupid face!" The pointy nosed one answered snarkily.

Shooting them an invisible smirk through her blue-grey facemask, the Ice Queen quickly formed a dagger of solid ice and, with a flick of her well trained wrist, sent it sailing towards the bearded thug. Flying straight and true, the blade struck the bearded man's hand. No sooner had ice met flesh, than crystals began to grow out from the dagger, encasing the thug's hand and arm with ice. The gun and the man weakly collapsing to the ground.

"Shit, shit, shit! You're not supposed to be here!" The long nosed man squawked.

The remaining thug tried to throw a roundhouse towards Elsa. The key word being "tried". Dodging effortless she swung her body fluidly around. Using the recently frozen ground to build up momentum, Elsa lashed out with a single graceful kick, causing the man to tumble very ungracefully to the ground. These thugs had at least some basic training, because as the second the man hit the ground he plucked his gun from its holster and rolled away, simultaneously firing off more than a couple shots. The loud crack of gunshots filled Elsa's ears as she threw up a hastily constructed wall of ice. Taking cover behind the teller's counter, the man shouted at Elsa:

"Hey can't we all just be friends here? You know I'm sure the big man would be more than happy to pay you very nicely for your services. I wouldn't mind paying too, if you know what I mean."

_That does it._

Feeling the cold bubble up ferociously from within her blood, Elsa exhaled. Working her eldritch energy deeply into her breath, Elsa felt the orgasmic rush that comes with "letting it go". The man felt the room drop at least 15 degrees the second the breath left her perfectly shaped lips.

"Y-You d-don't have to do t-this! We-I could p-pay you!" The man stuttered his skin turning blue, the gun he clutched becoming quite shaky.

"What does the Ice Queen need with money? All I need is the ice and snow."

_That was awful._

Elsa groaned internally.

Note to self, please check list of catchphrases before tomorrow night!

With a quick snap of her finger a wave of frost flew from the Ice Queen's fingers, flowing over the counter and smashing into the man. He uttered a single defeated groan before crashing to the ground, unconscious.

Well that took longer than it should have, Elsa grimaced to herself as she sealed the two men's hands together with ice. As the glaring red and blue lights refracted off the frozen room started to glow even brighter, Elsa left her signature snowflake mark on their bodies before nimbly slipping out the window and returned to the shadowed rooftop. No sooner had she returned to the shadowed rooftop, than the police swarmed in, guns and flashlights blazing, only to find that their job had already been done.

_Amateurs._

Hopping down to the hard asphalt of the alleyway, Elsa snapped her fingers once more and her costume dissolving into a fine watery mist. She dashed briskly off to what she had humorously nicknamed the Ice-Mobile, her father's old blue-grey Maserati that she wouldn't have been normally able to afford on her meager architect's salary. It still gleamed and shimmered as brightly as the day her father had bought it all those years ago. The ride back to her apartment was a rather uneventful one, listening to the soothing sound of Edvard Grieg's _Peer Gynt_, with a bit of _Mayhem_ and _Darkthrone_ thrown in as well. She smiled, looking forward to the comforts of home and her sister's smiling face. The car parked outside, Elsa trekked up the stairs to her shared apartment. As she leaned in to grab the doorknob, it suddenly swung away from her, revealing Anna's tear-stained face.

"Anna, what's wrong?"

"Why? Why, didn't you tell me? I would have loved you anyways, no matter who you are."

"What do you mean, Anna? I'm straight!" She stammered anxiously.

"God, no," Her younger sister hiccupped. "Elsa, he told me you were...are… the Ice Queen. You know I always worry about you. With all these late nights, I should have known..."

_He. Oh god. Who? The Weasel? Sitron? Silver Wolf?_

She embraced Anna, holding her tightly, "I'm so sorry. I was trying to protect you. Did he hurt you?"

"N-No, he didn't. But he did brew me some tea."

Elsa pulled away from Anna's clinging embrace with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Who?"

"You know, Anna, I am still here." A smooth voice emanated from the direction of the living room. Elsa stalked into the house, ice dagger in hand, ready for anything. Peeking around the corner, she was surprised to see a very nicely dressed man sipping tea in her armchair. His perfectly quaffed auburn hair and sideburns framed intelligent green eyes.

"Hello, Ms. Kristensen. I'm sorry if I frightened you or your very kind sister, of whom I have already been acquainted." The man stood up, offering his gloved hand in invitation. Elsa declined it, remaining at attention in the doorway. Unconcerned, the man continued.

"I'm very sorry, I must have left my manners at home. My name is Hans Southerland. I am here as a representative of sorts, or perhaps I should say ambassador…"

The man, Hans, started to pace about the room.

"Ambassador. That sounds right. I have been sent here by my superiors in order to find the Ice Queen, and upon contact deliver a message."

He paused for dramatic effect.

_Oh just get on with it._ Elsa rolled her eyes. _I want this creep out of my apartment._

"We would like to personally invite you to come sign up with a special initiative of sorts. A group for special individuals like you. We call it the Fantasia Coalition."

* * *

[CASE FILE: Elsa Kristensen]

Codename: Ice Queen

Gender: Female

Age: 21

City: Arendelle City, Maine

Abilities: Advanced Cryokinesis. Limited aquakinetic abilities allowing for the condensation of water particulates from the surrounding atmosphere into ice crystals. Further linked to minor aerokinetic abilities manifesting as rapid shifts in air temperature.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello, so this is my return to the fanfic game after many years! I've already written a couple chapters and once I get them beta'd and edited will be releasing them every couple days or so. Oh and the two thugs were obviously supposed to be the Duke of Weselton's bodyguards. I will be taking Hans a different root in this story, he will still be a manipulative bastard but a good law abiding one. I estimate this to be around 30 chapters long. Also expect this story to expand out into the entire Disney universe! I appreciate any feedback, ideas, or comments! Thank you very much! Next chapter, The Offer.


	2. Chapter 2: The Offer

**The Fantasia Coalition**

Chapter 2: The Offer

"The what?" Elsa questioned, a look of exasperation plastered to her face.

"The Fantasia Coalition" Hans repeated. "A coalition being a collection of people, groups, or countries that have joined together for a common purpose. We're here to help society", Hans retorted with a snort

"I'm not stupid, I know what a _coalition_ is. But what is this _Fantasia_ Coalition?

"Well, I mean, technically, you would be an agent of the Princess division." Hans muttered dismissively, rolling over her last question.

"Whichever idiot thought that was a good name really has it coming." Elsa grumbled to herself, shifting from side to side, unusually impatient due to the stranger sitting calmly in _her_ living, room drinking _her_ tea. It could have been worse. He could have found her hot chocolate stash.

"P.R.I.N.C.E.S.S. stands for _Peace Reorganization Initiative for Negating Crises and Evaluating Successive Struggles_." Hans continued coolly, choosing to ignore Elsa's lamentations. "Each Princess is paired with a member of the Prince Division, or _Power Regulation and Information Networking Committee for Enhancement_."

Elsa just stared at Hans, eyebrow raised, with a look of disbelief plastered across her elegant features.

"We're your tech guys, informants, and eyes in the skies." He smirked. "As I said, each Princess is partnered with a Prince, and the powers that be chose me for the oh-so-lovely Ice Queen." His slender lips broadened into a coy smile.

"As much as I would love to take you up on your offer," Elsa responded coldly, "I can't leave Arendelle defenseless. If you are supposed to be my Alfred, you should know that the Arendelle City Police Department is rife with corruption, and crime has been through the roof these past couple of months..."

Hans stood up purposefully, wiping the crumbs from his lap and daintily dabbing his mouth dry.

"Oh, you wouldn't be leaving Arendelle, per se. The Fantasia Coalition simply brings the brightest minds and strongest heroes together for incidents that require more than one person of unique talents. You will still be able to return to Arendelle when you aren't needed for missions of greater importance."

_Greater importance, my ass._

"Okay fine, so who else is in this special club?"

"Like I've said, we have the best and the brightest. There's Cinderella from New York City, Mambo from New Orleans, and The Dragon from bright and shiny San Francisco."

The Ice Queen went slack-jawed. These are the greats. She had only joined the superhero game two-and-a-half years ago and still considered herself a _noob_. Mambo might have been on the scene only a bit longer than Elsa had, but she had already made a name for herself by saving the senator's daughter from the Shadow Man. The Dragon was the mysterious she-devil of the golden city. She didn't seem to have any powers, though, it was not as if she needed them. Her swords were enough to strike fear into even the most hardened criminal. As for Cinderella, she had been in the game for as long as Elsa could remember. She had the unique ability to maintain an aura of grace and beauty even while smashing a crystalline fist into a thug's face.

"Why do you want me, then? I can't compare to these guys!" Elsa blurted out, confused and awed.

"We've been watching you for quite some time now and we believe that your powers may surpass those held by some of the other Princesses. Yes, your lack of experience may be an issue, but we will deal with that once you are in the field."

"I'll- I'll consider it, okay? This is kind of a big decision. I just need some time, alright?"

"That would be perfectly acceptable, Ms. Kristensen. Call me within 24 hours. That should be more than enough time to make a decision. I look forward to hearing from you, and hopefully working with you in the near future."

With that, Hans gave a small bow and smoothly exited the apartment, shortly followed by the sudden sound of a car engine revving and roaring off into the distance. Elsa stood there in shock, not knowing what to think, what to do, not even knowing what had happened in these past 15 minutes.

_Anna._

Anna had been sitting there the entire time, tissue box clenched in hand, knees to her chest, silent. _She has always been here for me_. Elsa slowly shuffled up to Anna's chair.

"Anna, I-"

"When?" the red haired sister interrupted,

"I'm sorr-"

"When were you thinking of telling me? How could you keep something like this from _me_?"

Ever since their parents' deaths three-and-a-half years ago, Anna had been the one who supported Elsa through her depression, anxiety, and need to withdraw from the world. Anna was always there to lend an open shoulder to cry on, even when she felt like she was drowning or becoming a true ice queen. It hurt her so much to see Anna, of all people, like this.

"I-I just couldn't handle it if you got hurt. After mom and dad... If I told you who I was... What I could do... They could find you and they could hurt you." Elsa choked out, the words catching in her throat.

Anna stood up to face Elsa.

"You selfish bitch." She spat.

Elsa reeled from the raw, stinging numbness left by the slap across her cheek and the internal pain of being called that, by her sister.

"You don't think I know that? That doesn't mean you have to hide it from everyone! I read comic books, for God's sake. I mean, even Batman tells some people his secret identity, and he's Batman!" Anna exclaimed, flailing her hands about like a madwoman.

"But I'm not Batman, I'm not some comic character who can magically make people forget who she really is if they find out," Elsa explained, obviously irritated by her sister's ignorance. "People die out there, in the real world, and the only people who actually stay dead in the comics are Batman's parents!"

"I just want to be here for you!" her sister cried out. "You always come home with bumps and cuts, and- and eventually your excuses became so ludicrous, I decided to stop questioning you! Elsa, I just want to make sure you are safe, that you are alright. Is that too much to ask?"

"No Anna, it isn't." Elsa sighed, brushing a stray hair out of her face. "I'm sorry. I was just so terrified of my powers and after mom and dad died, I wanted to avenge them so badly. I wanted to go and find the drunk bastard who killed them and freeze his heart. But I didn't. I couldn't. It's not what they would have wanted, nor was it what I wanted my own baby sister to think of me as. A murderer."

Anna wiped the tears from her eyes and embraced Elsa. Both sisters shook heavily from the strain of raw emotion.

"Elsa I could never see you as a murderer or a monster. You are an amazing person and I love you. You know that? Sure, I'm pissed that you hid your powers from me, that you go risk your life every night, and that you kick butt while doing it..."

Both girls giggled at this, the sisters' eyes slowly meeting.

"But I could never hate you. Call Hans, accept the offer, go fight crime, join the Justice League , and know I'll be here, cheering you on every step of the way."

"Anna, I couldn't do this without you. You are my rock. You always have been!"

_Crap, do I always sound this lame?_

"I'm going to call Hans, but I'm only going to accept on one condition."

Elsa paced around the indigo rug of the living room, whipping her head about to shoot glares towards the paintings adorning the walls or to give a quick glace to the yellow corded telephone on the coffee table in the center of the room. With a few mumbles to herself, she dialed the number, bracing the phone on her shoulder like one would do with a child. With a few quick rings, Elsa was greeted by a familiar composed voice.

"Ah, Ms. Kristensen—May I call you Elsa?—I didn't expect to hear back from you so soon."

"I want to join. The coalition, that is. But only under one condition."

"And that would be…? If money is an issue we have many generous donors who would be more than happy – "

"No, no, money's not an issue," Elsa interjected, "You met my sister Anna, right? If I'm going to join, she has to come with me. And be protected."

A very heavy sigh came from the other end of the line.

"Yes, of course. We can make accommodations for the family and loved ones of agents. She can stay with us under 24/7 protection, better than the Pentagon and Fort Knox combined." Hans' voice sounded annoyed, but resigned.

"Thank you, Hans. That means the world to us."

"Well, now that this is all settled and done, can I expect you at headquarters in one week?"

"Yes, of course, I'll just have to make sure everything's in order before I leave."

"Thank you Elsa. You will not regret this decision."

The phone clicked off.

Elsa turned to Anna, who had been patiently waiting in the dining room next door.

"Well, guess who just joined the Justice League?"

* * *

[CASE FILE: Hans Southerland]

Gender: Male

Age: 24

Designation Number: 034.

City: Southern Isles, Alaska

Partner: Elsa Kristensen-035 [Ice Queen]

Skills: Hans Southerland graduated Princeton Class of 2011 a Political Science Major with a Minor in a Communications. Since then, Hans achieved a Silver Medal in Fencing at the 2012 Corona Summer Olympics. He is a skilled military tactician and has also been proven to be a very effective diplomat. Hans is fully versed in field medical procedure and can provide more than adequate treatment until professional help arrives.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello! So I'm quite happy over all the favorites and follows from last chapter. Thank you very much. Also I'm not too keen on the Case File addition at the end of each chapter, what do you guys think? Next chapter Elsa and the gang will finally head to the Coalition HQ and meet some other heroes. I appreciate any feedback, ideas, or comments! Next chapter, The Palace!


	3. Chapter 3: The Palace

**The Fantasia Coalition**

Chapter Three: The Palace

"Keys to the apartment?"

"With Uncle Kai."

"Ice-Mobile?"

"Marshall from work said he'd look after it."

"Clean underwear?" The younger girl giggled.

"Anna Please! I'm going to be fine. Can we please just get going? Hans said he would pick us up at the bus station at exactly twelve." Elsa snapped, throwing her hands in the air.

It was 11:50.

_Crap, crap, crap._ Elsa metaphorically banged her head against the wall. Anna was always so scatter brained that we were constantly late for important events.

"Come on let's just go!" Elsa grunted, pulling a pouting Anna out the front door.

...

Hans was obviously one for timing. The instant the clock struck twelve, a big, black, _very_ sketchy suburban rolled up to the curb. Slowly rolling down the passenger window, Hans shot the two sisters a suave "Hello ladies, your carriage has arrived."

Anna snickered to herself as Elsa rolled her eyes and threw their luggage into the back. After climbing into the very roomy car and snuggling up to Elsa, Anna suddenly exclaimed:

"So Hans...tell us about yourself!"

Elsa face-palmed: Anna had this knack for making a normally silent ride into a giant existential discussion.

"Well I was born in the Southern Isles off the coast of Alaska." He responded nonchalantly. "Though I've been to Arendelle on multiple occasions. My father never married and adopted 13 boys including me."

Both sister's jaws hit the floor.

"There's a big age gap between us so John, the fifth oldest, has been studying specimens in Africa for several years and Bill, the oldest, has been running a very successful business in New York. We don't often get together though, I mean I haven't even seen Amos, the third oldest, in years!" Hans exclaimed, waving his right hand about as he spoke.

Thankfully, the ride turned out to be less eventful than Elsa had feared. Most of the time was taken up by Anna asking Hans about his life and Hans asking Anna questions about the sisters' lives. After revealing that he had been approached by the Coalition for his skills in tactical planning and diplomacy, however, Hans turned the conversation to his new recruit.

"So what about you Elsa? I know a bit about your history but why did you become the Ice Queen?"

Hans's sudden question woke a very dazed Elsa from her nap.

"What…? Oh! Well, three and a half years ago, my mother and father, the former senator of Maine, were shot and killed by a drunk mugger. I was 18 at the time. I had seen glimpses of my power when I was younger: causing a flurry in the middle of June when my dog died, emerging from a walk-in freezer unharmed after I was accidentally locked in… But when the officer came to tell me about my parent's death, well... I lost it. After they left I just burst, you know? Coated the entire house in ice. I was honestly terrified. I cranked the heat up to 90° and just waited and prayed as the whole house defrosted. After that it was just a lot of experimenting with my powers. Before long, I realized I could stop the kinds of people who killed my parents from ever harming the citizens of Arendelle ever again."

A gasp of amazement came from Anna who, as Elsa turned to her, revealed that she had been enraptured by Elsa's tale the entire time.

"So did mom or dad have these powers? Did you fall in a vat of toxic waste? Are you the Last Daughter of Pluto? Oh wait, that's not a planet anymore... OR maybe you were bitten by a radioactive snowman?" Elsa just rolled her eyes at her babbling sister.

"I have honestly no idea how I got these...abilities... But for as far back as I can remember the cold never bothered me—"

"We are here ladies," Hans interjected. "Welcome to the Palace!"

The suburban slowly rolled to a halt and the normally tinted windows rolled down to reveal...a dirty dusty lot surrounding a large grey building that resembled an IRS warehouse.

"Well, it's a kind of palace, I'll give it that." Elsa muttered under her breath.

"It's sure big enough!" the younger sister chimed in.

_I really hope this guy isn't actually a serial killer who took us all out into the middle-of-nowhere to just kill us so we can be made into skin-suits . _

"Well, I mean, did you expect a secret government building to look like a medieval castle?"

_If they were going for inconspicuous this takes the cake. _

As they pulled up to the parking garage, Hans rolled down his window, pressed his hand against the panel, and muttered "Symphony" into the apparatus.

The heavy set doors pulled apart, and as the suburban entered, closed dramatically behind them. All of a sudden, with a great lurch, the car started descending deep into the earth as a dull, mechanical roar resonated throughout the room.

"Oh my god." Anna muttered, pressing her face to the glass.

_Just what the hell did I get myself into it?_

As the car came to a halt, rows of lights flared to life, illuminating the pathway ahead. Hans stepped out of the car and opened the door for the sisters. He then started to march dramatically down the long, illuminated corridor, stopping just before a titanic iron door at the end. Hans keyed a few buttons on a nearby panel before pausing and turning to the now, completely slack-jawed sisters.

"Welcome, to the heart of the Fantasia Coalition. Code named: 'The Palace.'" Hans said dramatically as he pressed a final button.

There was the sudden hiss of escaping air before the monolithic door swung open with a cool _woosh._

As the door opened, the two sisters were suddenly blinded and deafened by the light and cacophony of noise that issued forth from the great portal.

"This is the control center where most of the Princes are centered. That's Eric." Hans stated as he gestured to a well-built man with jet black wavy locks. "He's Atlantica's Prince. She's currently situated somewhere near Somalia dealing with some pirates."

He flitted quickly from cubicle to cubicle like a child in a candy-shop.

"And that's Aladdin, he's the Djinn's Prince. She's currently on site though."

Elsa quickly shook off the skeevy look from the disgruntled man. Anna just shuffled behind the two absolutely star-struck, taking in everything around her.

_Nerds: can't live with them, can't live without them. _

"Oh here Elsa! This is Sleeping Beauty!"

Hans swung Elsa around to a beautiful, tall women wearing a long red cape with long blonde hair topped with a red hat and peacock feather.

_Oh. My. God. __The__ Sleeping Beauty?! The telepathic titan of Boston?!_

"Ms. Beauty. Uh Sleeping Beauty. Sorry I'm just a huge fan of your work!"

She laughed as if she had seen this a million times._ She probably had. Oh god. I'm so frick'n lame._

"Ha ha, it's completely alright, and you can call me Aurora. Aurora Rose. I've actually seen a lot of your work and I am very impressed, I hope to work with you in the future."

"Uh, thank you Ms. Sleep- Aurora. That means a lot to me."

She gave Elsa a small smile before turning around and exiting the hubbub of the command center.

"Aurora's one of the big three along with Cinderella (Cyrena Glass) and Snow White (Adrianna Grimm). They run the show around here, and that's who we're going to talk to."

"T-talk to them?"

_I could barely handle myself just standing in Aurora's presence. _

"Well not them. We're going to see Doc. He's Snow White's Prince and kind of the head honcho among us Princes. Anna, would you mind standing outside for a bit?"

"Yeah, I guess so." She mumbled back, completely content with just watching the flurry of people running around from screen to screen.

Hans held the door open for Elsa and gestured for her to enter.

_Well, here goes nothing._

"Ah Elsa or should I say the Ice Queen? It's a pleasure to finally meet you. You can call me 'Doctor' or just 'Doc.' We've been very interested in your talents and skills for quite some time now, and I'm glad you accepted our invitation. You probably have a million questions? Here take a seat."

Elsa just numbly nodded her head before sitting down. Doc was a short man, probably 5'1" or 5'2". He had grayed receding hair and a full grandfatherly like beard and tone to his voice.

"S-so what now, Doc?"

"Well first you will go through basic training. Yes, I know you've already had your share of field experience, but we just need to run some tests and scenarios to make sure you are up to speed with the different protocols and methods of the Coalition and especially your partner."

"Wait, my partner? I usually do this stuff solo."

"Yes, that's what most people say when they join, but the Coalition was formed to deal with threats that require more than one person. Of course you'll be partnered with someone a bit more experienced…"

"Well how do I know who my partner will be?" Elsa inquired with a quizzical look.

"We've already viewed your available stats and matched you with someone we think is extremely suitable. Ms. Beaumont you may come in now."

A woman in her mid 20's stepped forward from behind Elsa causing her to jump a bit. She had elegant brown hair pulled back in a very basic ponytail and the most beautiful brown eyes.

_Who the hell is she? Wait. The blue overcoat. The yellow vest. The bare feet. It couldn't be._

"Elsa I would like to introduce you to your new mission and training partner, Belle Beaumont, or as you may know her, _The Beast._

_The Beast. Capitol 'T' 'The' and capitol 'B' 'Beast.' The mighty guardian of Portland, Oregon. The Beauty of the North-West. I'm pretty sure if it hadn't been for the billion other surprises today I would have totally died from fangirl-ness._

"Hello—Elsa was it?—I'm Belle and I'll be working with you for these next couple months."

"Belle, be a dear and show Elsa around would you?"

"Sure, of course Doc, come on Elsa."

"Oh and Elsa, your designation code is 035, memorize that, it will come in handy quite soon!", with a hearty laugh, the door slammed shut as Belle pulled Elsa by the arm out of the office. It seemed like a lot of people had been doing that today.

"So Elsa, how about we get started?"

"Wait you mean right now?"

"Sure, there's no better time than then present!"

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

[CASE FILE: Aurora Rose]

Codename: Sleeping Beauty

Gender: Female

Age: 33

Designation Number: 005.

City: Boston, Massachusetts

Field Partner: Pocahontas Lewis-018 [Wind Runner]. Team "Spindle Wind".

Prince: Phillip Hainsworth-006.

Abilities: Aurora is an accomplished psychokinetic and telepath. Has access to telekinetic manipulation, mental scanning, astral projection, clairvoyance, illusion generation, telepathic communication, and mental blasts. She is one of _The Big Three _and is thus granted Class 7 Clearance to Coalition Data and Information.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I AM VERY SORRY FOR HOW LONG THIS TOOK. I'm sorry, my beta dropped off the face of the earth for a week and I couldn't get a hold of him. I will rush out the next couple chapters to make up for lost time! Next chapter, _The Dungeon_!


	4. Chapter 4: The Dungeon

**The Fantasia Coalition**

Chapter Four: The Dungeon

"Welcome to the Dungeon!", Belle announced as the lights flickered on revealing a titanic, empty , gymnasium-like room.

"Well...I was expecting something, you know… more… medieval?"

"The founder had a thing for fairy tales. Kinda worked that theme into the whole place."

They came to a halt inthe center of the stark white gymnasium.,

"So Elsa, I've read your file, but how about you show me what you can do?"

"Well, I don't really know how it works." She stated bluntly, letting a crackle of ice-blue energy arc over her fingertips. "I feel this icy-cold energy surge through my veins, and it just sort of bursts out of me. I mean, it used to really hurt," she continued, clasping her hands together. "…but with time, I've gotten used to it. Now it's just taking that energy, slowing it down, and molding it."

Shivering slightly, she opened her hands to reveal a small figurine of ornately crafted, crystalline ice.

"Look, I can't really explain it all that way. I just take water moisture from the air and somehow condense it into the icy form I need."

With a flick of her wrist, the figurine was sent sailing , shattering into a fine mist on impact.

"Well," Belle said, running a hand through her silken brown hair, "I'm sorry for the hasty introductions, but Doc wants to see what you're really made of as soon as possible. Let's just get you started on the basic level: An average fight against your typical thugs. You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Elsa sighed as Belle dissapeared and reappared in the large glass booth overlooking the room. Giving her the okay symbol, the machine flickered to life.

"DUNGEON SIMULATION: Classification: Metahuman." A loud, mechanical voice echoed through the room. "Difficulty Rating: Epsilon-1. Three. Two. One. Begin!"

The screech of steel on steel ripped across the room as the four industrial garage doors built into each of the four walls slowly rolled up.

_Let's see what you have to offer._

A shadowy figure emerged from the darkness, walking with an unnaturally stiff gait and posture. A second and third followed behind. As they stepped into the room, their grey "skin" shimmered under the harsh, florescent lighting.

_Robots? Well that's a first. At least you can't "kill" a robot...really kill it..._

Not wanting to get lost in thought, Elsa rushed forward, ice dagger in hand. Sliding along a path of frozen ground, she spun around, slamming her foot into a nearby androids' head. With a crash, the metallic thug hit fell, lifeless, to the ground. A flash of red light followed by the blare of the buzzer resonated from the booth.

"One of Twelve."

_Fantastic._

The second android, recognizing its target, swung its arm in a mechanical arc. Unimpressed by the predictable move, Elsa slid easily under the incoming strike, passing behind her would-be attacker. Leading with her cold eyes, she spun around, channeling her momentum into a vicious strike to the base of the robot's neck. A sickening '_crack_' echoed throughout the room as Elsa felt two of her knuckles shatter on impact with the robot's steely frame.

_Damn it! That hurt, okay try to, remember these guys don't have bones._

Ice dagger in her other hand, she swung up, driving the blade into the android's shoulder. The machine shook violently before flashing and falling to the ground.

"Two of Twelve."

Elsa whipped around, realizing that androids had emerged from the other doors. Varying in height, some wore bulky riot armor while some bore the familiar sheen of bronze on their hands.

Knuckle dusters? Really? Was this 1920's Chicago?

With a stamp of her foot and a swift kick, she formed a block of ice and sent it careening forward, sending a couple androids flying.

"Five of Twelve."

_Ah hell yeah! _The Ice Queen did a small fist pump in the air, before wincing from the fractured bones.

CRACK.

The world blurred and tilted as Elsa fell to the ground.

"Rookie mistake." she mumbled to herself. Getting carried away in the moment, she had made the stupid mistake of forgetting all the other enemies around her. Stumbling to her feet and clutching her head in one hand, she stabbed upward, impaling the android through the head. She swung down again cutting off the arm of another android. The world continued to bend and unravel, her stomach roaring about like an uncontrolled beast.

_Elsa._

_Focus. You've faced much worse than this. You've tricked the speedster, Sitron, at his own game. You defeated The Troll in hand to hand combat. You even out-hunted Silver Wolf. Stop messing around, you are not going to let some stupid computers beat you right now when you've come this close to making the big leagues. Pull yourself together and show them what you are really made out of. _

"Seven of Twelve."

The remaining five robots, grouped together and started slowly advancing towards Elsa, fists up and offensively postured.

_I can't give up now, I need to get through this. _she grimaced, another wave of pain shooting up her side.

Gritting her teeth, the heroine felt the strain of her energy as she gathered all the cold from her blood and encapsulated it within a sphere. Then, with a snap of her fingers, it was all over. The sphere flew from her hand in the blink of an eye, landing right in between the remaining androids. Their sensors could barely register what had happened before they were all trapped in 3 inches of frost.

"Twelve of Twelve. Congratulations. Level: Eta-5 Complete. Score: 6."

"I'll be honest, that was sloppy," Belle's voiced boomed through the PA, "and even by my standards. "Those were simple thugs. They should have not been a problem."

"And they weren't!" the winded woman shouted back.

"Elsa you need to take this seriously," Belle quipped as she descended from the booth and strolled out to the Ice Queen.

"I am-"

"No you're not." Belle interrupted. "I know you are trying but you need to invest yourself and take this seriously. Things are different for people like us. We have powers and abilities. If we can't fully control them, people fear us. If people fear us, we can't help them."

"Well I mean it's not like you're one to talk, you just go ape-shit and turn into a giant frick'n...beast!", Elsa hollered in reply, clutching her chest and broken finger.

"I know. And my lack of control led to my father's death when I was 14." Belle muttered, turning away from Elsa.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know...I mean all you need it a hairdryer to stop my powers. I can't even imagine having yours...", the queen glanced away guiltily.

"No, you can't, and that's why I have discipline. That's why I have to stay in control. For him. For Maurice, my father." Belle turned back to face the younger woman. "Elsa why do you want to be here?"

"Because I want to help people, that's why. Isn't it obvious?" Elsa retorted.

"You could have stayed in Arendelle to do that. Why did you join us? _This_ team?"

"Well, I think it's because I want to try and make a difference. I know there's only so much I can do by myself and that I need other people if I want to really change the world."

"That's respectable. Portland never had that much crime. A mugger here, A thief there. I mean, obviously being a vigilante attracted unwanted attention like the Portland Police, The Huntsman, and Forte, but it was never a lot. When Adam approached me with the offer I jumped at it, I could finally prove to everyone that I wasn't the monster I appeared to be. I could finally make a difference." She pushed the hair from her hazel eyes. "That's why I'm so hard on someone new like you. We are a family here at the Coalition and we need to give it our all to maintain order and keep it that way."

"I'm sorry Belle...I guess my head just wasn't in it...Not like it will always be that way. I just want to show you I can do this!" Elsa exclaimed.

"It's fine, Elsa, that was enough for today. You can take a break if you'd like or go meet your roommate."

"No, I've already slacked off enough… That was only the first level, correct?" Belle nodded. "Let's try the second level."

Belle only smiled as she returned to her position in the booth.

"DUNGEON SIMULATION: Classification: Metahuman. Difficulty Rating: Eta-10. Three. Two. One. Begin!"

* * *

[CASE FILE: Belle Beaumont]

Codename: The Beast

Gender: Female

Age: 24

Designation Number: 014

City: Portland, Oregon

Field Partner: [Elsa Kristensen]-035 Ice Queen. Team Winter Roar.

Prince: Adam Foster-015

Abilities: When agitated into a fight-or-flight situation or on command, can release titanic amounts of adrenaline. This surge triggers a transformation into an 8'6" foot tall bestial humanoid weighing ~563 lbs. In this current state, she has access to extremely enhanced strength, durability, speed and healing factor. Her sense of smell is sharpened to that akin of bloodhounds and her sight can now pick up inferred light. Her hearing is enhanced to the level that it can pick up 300kHz. While in this form she is capable of releasing a roar hitting the range of 160 dBs capable of causing temporary deafness and nausea. Due to her enhanced physique she can jump up to 10 feet vertical and 35 feet horizontal. Her digits extend into claws capable of cutting steel.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm very sorry for how slow these chapters are coming. I'm writing them faster than my beta can edit (I will try to find a new beta). I will release Chapter Five: The Roommate very soon to make up for it!


	5. Chapter 5: The Roommate

**The Fantasia Coalition**

Chapter 5: The Roommate

Elsa ached all over. After her spat with Belle, she had returned to run the simulation four times over. By the end of the hour, the vast room resembled a robot graveyard in the middle of a Russian winter.

_I overdid it just a bit._

The blonde shuffled down the hallway, her head pivoting back and forth searching for her room number.

5317\. 5318. 5319.

She quickly rapped upon the door, a few seconds later a fair skinned girl with a dark-brown pixie-cut popped her head through. Her abnormally large green eyes widened before she broke into a large toothy grin.

"You must be Elsa! Hey, I'm Rapunzel, Rapunzel Moore. Yeah my parents had a thing for fairy tales, I mean my brother got lucky and is just named Jack. Oh I'm sorry I'm rambling again! Come inside!"

Elsa rolled her eyes, the girl reminded her a lot of her own sister; both seemed to have a never ceasing mouth. As Rapunzel beaconed her inside, Elsa took in the odd room. In shape, it resembled a college dorm yet had the feeling of a military barracks. Two beds lay parallel on opposite ends of the room and were each flanked by a night stand with a large red telephone and police light on each. Rapunzel's side had beautiful lavender sheets with intricate paintings of celestial night skies and dancing people plastered across the wall. On what Elsa could only assume was her side was a barren white bed and white-washed walls.

_Well, we can always fix it up, _the blonde grimaced.

"So what can you do?!", Elsa stumbled back, somehow the girl had managed to flash over to her respective bed and now sat cross-legged and hunched forward, staring across the room at Elsa.

"Well, I can generate cold and control ice and snow."

The girl bolted from her bed, dashing over to Elsa's side.

"That's like really super awesome! All I can do is control my hair and heal people, which isn't as cool as yours."

"What hair?"

The girl brushed her hair from her eyes. "Oh yeah. I keep it short whenever I'm in civilian mode, it works better than a mask."

Running her hand through her hair, it could only be described as pouring from her roots like a liquid. Growing lighter and longer, it transitioned from a deep brown, to light brown, to copper, eventually settling on a golden sheen by the time her hair had reached her ankles. With a bullwhip like crack, a shimmering tendril shot out and snatched the brush from Rapunzel's desk.

In her time as a hero, Elsa had seen some weird stuff: Men dressed as horses chasing down an 80 mile per hour car. A scrawny twig of a man turning into a titanic, monstrous brute. Hell, she was even ranked pretty high on the weirdness scale herself, but Rapunzel's power...That was a whole new level of weirdness.

"Pretty cool right? I can't show you my other power unless you want to cut off a finger or something." The green eyed girl gave an obvious wink.

"Yeah that's pretty cool." Elsa sighed in defeat, sitting awkwardly on the end of her bed; she wouldn't be escaping the perky girl any time soon. "So where are you from?"

"Warm and sunny Corona, California!" Rapunzel belted out much too loudly. "We're kinda like opposites, you know; you're the cold winter and I'm the super-hot summer. Not in the bad way though! You're just super cool! Get it cool!?" she chuckled awkwardly to herself, her golden hair slithering back up and darkening into its original spiky brunette shade.

"I'm from Arendelle, Maine."

"Burr, how do you stand it there?", the girl mimed shivering.

"I don't know, the cold just doesn't bug me." Elsa shrugged, waves of fatigue already washing over her.

"Hey Rapunzel?"

"Mhm?" the girl answered without looking up.

"You mind if I go to sleep? I'm just really beat, long day of traveling…"

"Oh yeah, it's your first day! I totally forgot. I'm so sorry!" the brunette apologized,

"Thanks, good night, Rapunzel..."

"Good night, Elsa."

The last thing she heard before she fell into a much needed unconsciousness was the sound of Rapunzel humming to herself...

AGENT KRISTENSEN – REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY

Elsa bolted up in bed, the shrill ringing of the phone was like daggers in her ears and the flashing ice-blue police light blinded her momentarily. She glanced over to Rapunzel who had already pulled the covers over her head and fallen back to sleep.

_Crap_

She had been way too tired last night and forgotten to change out of her sweaty training uniform. Tossing it to the floor in a flash, she pulled on a simple blue shirt and jeans and bolted out the door, failing miserably to close the door quietly. Elsa let out a yawn as she glanced to her watch.

**4:15 AM**

_Well, four hours is better than nothing right? Right? _

She burst through the double doors that lead to the hub or Command Center. A large conference style room, with a large TV monitor at the head of the table. Belle was already there in full costume and had presumably been there for a while as her nose was firmly entrenched in the pages of a book. Hans sat at the other end, wearing his signature white sports coat and blue button down. He gave a small wave and smile to Elsa but remained silent. Another man Elsa had not met yet but who she presumed was Belle's partner, stood in the corner. Long auburn hair pulled back into a pony tail, he lifted his head to give Elsa a single look with his piercing blue eyes before returning to his nail biting.

"Ah Elsa, looks like we'll be seeing you out in the field earlier than expected. We have a situation down in Miami. While normally this is Atlantica's territory, she is still wrapped up with the Somalia Incident."

He waved his hand to the monitor and it flickered on, displaying satellite footage of a beautiful white yacht amidst a sea of soft blue.

"This is the _Black Pearl. _Its owner, son of the infamous head of Cortez Industries, Jackson Sparrow-Teague, is in for a bit of trouble. Demitri and Geoffrey Stabbington—also known as Shank and Shiv—have been spotted off shore and our sources say they intend to hijack this ship" he said, gesturing toward softly glowing screen. "Elsa and Belle, I'm deploying you two as Mobile Task Force: Winter-Roar. You are to intercept Shank and Shiv before they reach the boat or apprehend them if they reach it before you. Their main turf is Corona, California, so it is odd to see them this far east. Bearing this in mind, stay sharp and take extra precaution with them. You are to report to the Spiral Staircase in fifteen minutes. Adam, Hans. Be on set in ten."

The two "princes" gave a quick nod, before filing out of the room. On his way out the door, Hans placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder,

"Hey, break a leg out there. First time's always rough."

Elsa managed a nod and a weak thanks before Hans left her sight. Taking a moment to glance around the room, she realized that everyone else had already exited. Scampering back to her room she found her hands visibly shaking.

_Hey, nothing to be worried about right? I got the whole powers thing on them and I'm with Belle and she knows her stuff...but still...Elsa just get a grip...please..._

She repeated this mantra over and over again as she suited up into her usual combat gear and with a graceful flourish of her hand, the familiar icy silk twisted across her body finishing with an elegant swish of her dark blue cape. Her head bolted up as a knock came from her door.

"Elsa?" the soft voice of her sister came from behind the half-opened door. Anna popped her head in, not waiting for the Ice Queen's response.

"Yeah?" Elsa answered quietly,

"I just came to wish you luck on your first mission. Hans woke me up and told me where you are going," Anna exclaimed, her arms already around Elsa.

"Wow, this the first time I've ever seen you in your costume. You look amazing!" Anna giggled as a blush crawled across Elsa's pale face.

"Just be safe out there and come back in one piece, okay?" the younger sister slowly let go now just holding both of the elder's hands, "Promise me that?"

"I promise, Anna." the elder smiled to her sister before she darted back out the door and disappeared.

Striding down the long hallway leading to the Spiral Staircase, Elsa straightened her posture trying to feign an aura of confidence. As she stepped through the long umbilicus into the circular portal, she gazed up and was immediately stunned. The Spiral Staircase, as they had humorously named it, was, in fact, a mind-boggling tall, cylindrical room. A ring of titanic computer monitors and machines lined the base of the outer wall, encircling a large, central, glass tube. Python-like cables covered everything like some horrible black ivy. Everything, that is, except for a large pedestal that stood in the center of the glass chamber.

"Ahem." a fake cough came from behind her. Whipping around, she saw an attractive girl in a mint green hoodie and peppermint swirl leggings. Beneath her messy black hair, a pair of intellectual looking glasses framed her face.

"I'm Vanellope, the head of the Coalition's Tech Department and the only person trained to operate the Staircase. It's advanced stuff you know." the girl scoffed.

"Aren't you a bit… young?" The Ice Queen asked, raising an eyebrow. The girl was cute if not a little juvenile looking.

"Hey I'm 19! And by the way I designed the entire Coalition's Network, _The Grid,_ in an afternoon!" Vanellope pouted with a little whine.

"If you say so" Elsa found herself laughing out loud, a very obvious huff coming from the younger girl.

"You're new here, right?" taking Elsa's nod as an affirmative, "I know all this takes a lot to get used to. I was kicked out and would have been on the streets if it wasn't for Doc who approached me with a job offer. Well, you probably don't want to hear my whole life's story. Just be careful; everyone's first jump is really rough. Wouldn't want that pretty face of yours getting blown apart right before you first mission, eh?" Elsa shuddered at the girl's somewhat twisted sense of humor.

"Well now that's all settled…" Belle stepped forward, blue tail coat and all. "Vanellope be a dear and set it up for two jumps. You have the coordinates."

"Right-o, totally!" the younger girl snapped back to her laptop, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"So, Elsa, has anyone told you about the Staircase yet?" the elder girl asked quizzically.

"No, not yet. I haven't really gotten time to even read the manual." the blonde sighed,

"Thanks to having some of the greatest scientists of the modern age under our roof, we've been able to develop a way to deploy our girls to crimes faster than any other form of transportation." She paused for dramatic effect. "The Spiral Staircase is the world's first long-distance teleportation device. You'll go one by one and end up at the Miami jump-gate. If we had more time, we could do some practice runs… But sadly, time waits for no one." The brunette walked through the airlock, standing in the center of the cylinder.

"Time is kind to no one. Oh and try not to lose your lunch okay?"

_Not like I had time to eat anything..._

Belle flashed Vanellope the 'okay', and suddenly the room darkened. Arcs of electricity hopped across the surface of the cylinder, increasing exponentially as the low hum turned to a dull roar. Suddenly, after a loud flash and a crippling burst of light and heat, the room brightened back up. As large fans kicked in and sucked up the thick Black smoke pouring from the chamber, it became clear that Belle was no longer with the two girls.

"Okay hotshot, you're up next."

Taking a gulp, Elsa opened the air lock and stepped into the room and flashed Vanellope the 'go' sign. The air seemed to burst into life as energy arced across her body. A brilliant white light overtook the Ice Queen's vision forcing her to shield her eyes. She felt as if gravity had been flipped in every single direction and that her very existence was being torn apart. With a loud a bang, she disappeared in a flurry of particles.

* * *

**[CASE FILE: Rapunzel Moore]**

Codename: Rapunzel

Gender: Female

Age: 23

Designation Number: 028

City: Corona, California

Field Partner: [Merida McDonough]-030 Scáthach. Team Celtic Knot

Prince: Eugene Fitzherbert-029

Abilities: Manipulation of prehensile hair. Regenerative capabilities. Can transfer vital energy into others via contact, neutralizing toxins, destroying viral agents, and accelerating natural healing abilities. Can extend and retract hair and alter its color. Hair has strength exceeding that carbon nano-fiber cables.


	6. Important Announcement

Hello.

It's been a while since you all have heard from me. I originally wrote this fanfic in my Senior year of high school and found myself unable to write due to the stress of college applications and the like. I have been thinking and pondering on this story for the past two years, always wanting to return to it but finding the stress of being a pre-med major in college too overbearing to throw myself back into writing.

But no longer. I will soon be returning to writing this fic. I currently have two chapters that are ready to go and will continue to crank them out.

I thank you all for being patient.

Regards,

McFarnsworth (Zoli


	7. Chapter 6: The Pearl

**The Fantasia Coalition**

**Chapter Six: The Pearl**

The wave of heat hit Elsa like a cannonball to the gut. Stumbling out of the cylinder, she gasped for air and tried to look around the remaining smoke causing her eyes to sting and water.

"Took you long enough," Belle smirked at Elsa, book in hand.

_How the hell does she always seem to have time to read?_

"I was just right behind you, what the hell." The Ice Queen bent over, hands to her knees still gasping for air. Then it hit her.

"Well at least you hadn't eaten anything recently," Belle grimaced, now standing over a sick Elsa awkwardly rubbing her back in would could only be seen as a meek attempt of comfort.

"Hey Elsa, you doing alright?" Hans' voice crackled to life in her ears. She had almost forgotten about the ear pieces Doc gave her after the meeting had ended.

Pressing her hand to her ear, "Yeah, I'm fine just a bit shaky."

"Good, because Adam just tapped into The Black Pearl's sonar system and the lovely Stabbington duo are approximately one mile from the boat and closing so you two better hop to it." Elsa subconsciously nodded, Hans' voice had this sort of calming effect to her. She refocused, the feeling of nausea already fading away.

"Belle, we-"

"I know, Elsa," she tapped her ear piece, "Adam was also filling me in. You know the strategy, sneak in, take out Shank and Shiv and rescue any hostages."

"So how are we actually getting to the boat? I can freeze the water but that will take a while..."

"The Miami jump-gate is conveniently near the docks, Adam already arranged for a boat to be set out for us." Belle exclaimed moving from a recomposed Elsa to stare out the window towards the shore.

"Here's to you, hopefully not being sea-sick." Belle jokingly raised an imaginary glass.

...

Minutes later, the Queen and the Beast were shooting along dark warm waters off the Miami coast. The sea spray whipping across their faces and along the hull of their jet black speed boat.

"So Belle, are you going to you know, transform yet?" Elsa quizzed her partner still curious about what her form looks like up close.

"I'll change when I need to," the brunette replied sharply. Sighing in defeat, Elsa turned to gaze out over the murky waters.

"Hans, you there?"

"Yep, princess?" he answered snidely.

"Oh stop with your sass, you pretty prince." A small chuckle came from the other end. "Can you give me a bit more info on Shank and Shiv?"

"Of course, your majesty. Shank and Shiv, twin brothers Geoffrey Stabbington being Shank and Dimitri Stabbington being Shiv. They are usually centered around Corona, California, so this hit is an anomaly. They are extremely dangerous mercenaries who will stop at nothing till their contract is fulfilled or someone else pays them more. Your roommate has dealt with them on numerous occasions, their weapons of choice are daggers, swords, and basically anything you can stab someone with." He gave a half-laugh due to his terrible joke. "They aren't too much of a threat to you but they are still fairly dangerous." The line suddenly cut out.

"Elsa, quiet. The target is dead head," Belle shushed her, pointing ahead to the massive yacht like the one she was shown in the pictures. A small black boat was roped to the side.

"Damn it, they got here first." Belle cursed, "So you wanted to meet the Beast? Well her she is."

A low, unnatural growl rolled from deep within the petite girl. Suddenly her flesh started roiling and undulating. Belle was thrown to the ground her back arcing up higher and dark brown fur sprouting out of her skin. Two short black horns shot out of her head with a sickening squelch. As she slowly rose to her feet, the small bookworm was gone. In her place was a muscle-bound intimidating humanoid with claws that looked like they could shred steel. Glancing downwards, Elsa caught the same shade of Hazel in its eyes as of Belles.

"Let's go," she growled. "Keep combat and noise to an absolute minimum." Belle had already started to climb up the side of the ship her claws penetrating the hull of the ship.

"You're not the only one with powers," Elsa smirked, placing a palm to the hull, with jolt hand holds of ice shot out from the wall. Scampering up, she joined Belle hiding behind the crates. Suddenly Belle shot off in another direction.

"Elsa, I've pulled up the blueprints of the ship, you will search the Starboard side and lower levels of the ship while Belle will search the Port side and upper levels. If you encounter any trouble, radio in your location and the threat level," Hans stated, a tone of seriousness washing over his normally warm demeanor.

_Okay, Elsa get your head into this._

Sprinting over to the neighboring corridor, she pressed herself against the wall before turning inside the nearest door.

"Take a right at the end of the next corridor." Elsa nodded before bolting down the hallways, "Then a left, second door on the right." Elsa following his instructions to a key, opening the large riveted metal door.

"Okay, Hans, it looks like I'm in galley, where do I go from here?" the heroine questioned, running her hand along the very expensive marble top counter.

"Hold your position, Adam just tapped the ship's security cam system. Looks like you have company next door."

"Will do." Elsa clicked her earpiece off, before pushing herself to the flank of the door. Feeling the shiver of energy run up her arm she formed a simple snowball in her hand and lobbed it against the stack of dishes, the piercing crack of fine china ringing in her ears.

"What the hell was that!?" a voice boomed from outside the door.

"Well go check it out, you stupid bastard. Probably another one of those stupid rich kids." A second voice answered as the galley door was pushed open.

Springing into action, Elsa whirled out and tapped the first grunt, a look of surprise frozen on his face along with the rest of his body. Pushing him aside the unconscious grunt clattered to the ground with a thud.

"What the hell? Who are you!?" the second grunt panicked and whipped out his machine gun.

"Your worst nightmare." She laughed maniacally before sending an ice dagger shooting into the galley's electric box plunging the room into pitch darkness.

_Good thing I checked my list of catchphrases yesterday._

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" the grunt cried in a panic, firing his gun wildly into the all consuming darkness.

"Right here," Elsa whispered swinging her fist coated in a layer of ice right into the grunt's head. He gave a small mumble before collapsing to the ground.

_Hide the bodies. Gotta do that._

Binding the two in ice cuffs she proceeded to stuff them into the walk-in pantry snapping off the handle with a well-placed frost blade.

"Good job Ms. Stealthy, now how about you go join your partner, she's already found the dastardly duo. Check the portside deck." Hans flickered out again leaving Elsa alone to the low thrum of the ship's engine.

Back-tracking the way she came, she had managed to only run into trouble once, the sorry fellow finding himself frozen to the side of the wall. Upon reaching the deck, she heard her earpiece crackle to life.

"Belle's relaying a message: Hold your position, I am behind the Cortez Industry crates." Hans' message rang in her ears. Peering behind the corner, she was greeted by an odd scene. The Stabbington brothers stood in the center room, flanked by numerous thugs armed to the teeth in guns and knives. The brothers were very well built, with familiar red hair and thick sideburns. The only real difference between them was that Shiv was shorter and bore an eye patch. In front of them stood three individuals: one of them, a man in his mid 20s with tanned skin, long dreads pulled back in a ponytail, sporting a 5 o' clock shadow and a very nice Italian suit. To his left stood another man in a white v-neck and jeans, and to his right stood a fair woman who was drenched head to toe in what could only be smelled as rum. The first man, obviously Jackson Sparrow-Teague teetered back and forth obviously very intoxicated.

"So what you're saying mate, is that we give you everything on the ship and you might let us go free?" Sparrow hollered towards his captors. "Let me check on that."

Pulling a magic 8-ball from his pocket and giving it a rough shake, he sighed heavily.

"Well it looks like I'll be keeping my ship and you'll be leaving!" the playboy laughed heartily.

"Well look here, "mate," you better figure out what's more important, your life or this measly ship?" the Elder Stabbington spat towards the prisoner. "Which is it?" the younger Stabbington chimed in, brandishing his sword.

"Well how about we um, work out a bargain, you see this ship here, this one means quite a lot to me. Paid a pretty penny for it."

Elsa rolled her eyes, this guy obviously got all of his money from "daddy."

"There's not going to be any bargains or deals here," Shiv shouted towards the hostages, "No more games." He pulled two knives from his pockets.

_Come on Belle isn't it go time? _

"Elsa, relaying a message from Belle: You take Shank, I've got Shiv. But first priority is move the hostages out of the way," Hans whispered.

Elsa inhaled deeply, the exhaled out a thick cloud of deep chilling fog filling the room quickly. Shouts of panic came from the thugs, laughs came from Sparrow and his companions and shouts of commands came from the Stabbingtons. A loud thud came from the center of the room.

"Oh and Elsa? Cover your ears." Hans warned the queen.

"Wait, what do you mean?" then she realized why. An ear-splitting knee-trembling roar came from the center of the room, as the fog started to clear she witnessed the awing sight of seeing Belle strike down grunt after grunt knocking them away like ants.

"Excuse me, you yes you, can we get some Cognac here? The rum's always missing so it will do I guess." Sparrow gestured drunkenly towards Elsa.

"Right away sir, just come with me," she forced, leading the trio outside the battlefield.

"Just wait right in here, I'll be back shortly," Elsa declared shoving the hostages into a storage closet before freezing it shut. Rushing back to the deck, she witnessed what could only be described as a war zone. Unconscious thugs lined the ground as Belle roared and swung her claws trying to get a hit in on the brothers. They danced about the field, slashing at Belle, blood visibly dribbling through her thick fur.

"Bel- Beast!" Elsa shouted fixing her slip up as she rushed towards the bloody girl.

"Ah, another one of you. Well we'll just see how much your head is worth, won't we brother?" Shiv gestured to his brother.

"Of course brother," the brother grinned wildly before he took his sword in hand and rushed Elsa.

Elsa side-stepped the blood thirsty mercenary, sliding away on a path of ice. Just as she had moved away Shank had managed to turn and tossed a flurry of knives toward Elsa, throwing up an ice shield as quickly as she could one of the knives managed to slip through slashing Elsa's shoulder. Cursing the pain and grasping her bleeding wound, she formed a sphere of solid ice, sending it shooting towards the killer. Shank gracefully rolled away from the speeding frozen bullet, the sphere impacting the wall with a loud clang whilst tossing another knife towards Elsa, grazing her upper arm.

_Why can't I handle these guys?_

"Elsa, you can do this. I know you can, this might be cheesy but I believe in you." Hans' voice sounded through her earpiece a small twinge of worry tacked to his words.

It might be cheesy, but it worked. Giving a small stamp to the ground, frost cascaded out across the surface of the ground, then with a flourish of her wrist she sent a hail of icicles towards Shank. Instinctively, the criminal went to roll away but not anticipating the frictionless ground, was sent careening to the ground, letting out a groan before falling unconscious. She twirled around, watching Belle locked in intense combat with the elder brother. Both were heavily bloodied at this point, with a defiant roar Belle sprung up and smashed Shiv into the wall, his body falling limp the ground. She fell to her knees, breathing heavily, her massive form imploding on itself, contracting and returning back to her original petite form.

"G-good job, Elsa," the girl gasped, stumbling to her feet. "You did really well for your first mission I'm –" Belle was immediately interrupted, the loud crack of lightning striking shot through the air, the elder girl's eyes rolled back into her head as her body spasmed, her limbs unnaturally flailing out before she limply collapsed to the ground.

"BEAST!" Elsa cried, rushing to her partner.

"Ah, ah, ah my dear sweet child." A husky voice ruminated across the deck. A large woman dressed all in black with unnaturally grey skin and shocking white hair sashayed over to Elsa, stepping daintily over Belle's twitching body.

"I wouldn't step any closer if I were you. Wouldn't want you ending up like this poor soul." The woman mockingly swooned

"Who are you!?" Elsa shouted, clenching her fists so hard they started to ache.

"Oh you poor soul, you really don't know me? Well some call me a saint, while others call me the wife of Satan! Imagine that. But I'm just a poor old woman and who has a bit of a proposition for you!"

* * *

**[CASE FILE: Dimitri Stabbington and Geoffrey Stabbington]**

Codename: Dimitri - Shiv and Geoffrey - Shank

Gender: Male

Ages: 27

City: Corona, California

Criminal Record: Premeditated murder, first degree murder, possession of stolen goods, possession of illegal weapons, extortion, robbery, armed robbery, attempting to bribe officials, kidnapping.

Skills: Both Stabbingtons are extremely dangerous and should always be considered to be armed. Both have been shown to be well versed in martial arts and hand to hand combat. Their specialty, however, is knife fighting. Shiv has been shown to lean more towards Chinese specifically Shanghai style knife fighting whereas Shank has been shown to use Argentinean dagger fighting. Both are talented knife throwers, and can throw extremely accurately up to 50 feet away. Shank often wields a specially created broadsword and Shiv wields trench knives.


End file.
